There are several devices known in the art for holding hair in styled configurations. Elastic loop devices, for example are used to hold sections of hair or bunches of hair in "pony tail-like" styles. The elastic loop devices typically are unattractive and are very limited to their function. Larger hinged clamping devices, hairpins and the like are used to pinch or sandwich sections of hair and hold the sections in a style. Clamp or pin devices serve essentially the same function as elastic loop devices, namely to hold sections of hair. Headband devices are used to hold hair against the head and to keep hair from falling in front of the users face, but are not generally used to style hair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,335 issued to Voughloln, describes a hairstyling device and method, where a device engages a section of hair. The device is then used as a template to manually manipulate the hair into several alternative styles. While the device does allow the hair to be styled in several configurations, it does not itself style the hair and only provides a template on which various styles can be created.
What is needed is a device that can hold sections of hair in a styled configuration that is compact, easy to store and can easily be modified to have several decorative features. Preferably, the device is versatile and can be used to hold sections of hair in many different hairstyles. Also, what is needed is a device that not only, holds sections of hair, but also styles the sections of hair.